Damen Auguste
"You'll always be safe with me." ~Damen to Ever. "The kiss gets sweeter every incarnation." ''~Damen, in "Evermore"'' "'''I have to go, But Ever, if you want to love me, if you truly want to be with me, then you'll have to accept what we are. I'll understand if you can't.” '''~Damen to Ever. -In Evermore- Damen is an immortal who fell in love with Ever four hundred years ago from present day. He is originally from Florence, Italy, Renaissance Era. His father was trying to create a drink that would reverse aging, intensify beauty, and hopefully cause immortality. He was murdered before being able to complete it, and Damen, later, finished it. In the early centuries of his immortality he was greedy, selfish, and egoistic. During this time he was with Drina. He had turned her into an immortal to save her life. He met Ever sometime around the 1600s-1700s, in her first life, or so he had thought then. He saved Ever from a car wreck in the first book and later changed her into an immortal. He has had Ever taken away from him in ever past life except this one. Ever first believes him to be a blood sucker (vampire) when she sees what he did to Haven. Then he explains that he is an immortal, causing her to break down in tears and beg him to just leave. Later, she comes to terms with what he is after almost being killed by Drina, but still does not want to be apart of his world. When Drina almost kills her for a second time, he shows up right after Ever finishes her off. He said he would have come sooner, but he wasn't going to interfere if she wanted to die. -Biography- Damen grew up in Florence Italy. His father was an alchemist attempting to create an elixir for Immortality. However before it was perfected, a group of thugs killed Damen's parents in an attempt to steal it. Before the thugs arrived Damen's mother hid him in a cupboard in attempt to spare his life. Unfortunately, Damen was a witness to his parents' brutal murders. Adding further turmoil was the fact that his parents' were killed on his tenth birthday. Because of this Damen never acknowleged his birthday again. After their deaths, Damen was able to use the knowledge he gained from helping his father to perfect the Elixir. He attempted to bring his parents back to life but failed. Shortly after this failure Damen was sent to an orphanage to "purge the demonic influences within him". In the orphanage, Damen was abused physically, and emotionally for years. While living there he met fellow orphan Drina and fell in love with her. However Drina quickly fell victim to the Black Death as it began to spread throughout Europe. In order to save her, Damen recreated enough of the Elixir for Drina, himself, and the other orphans, creating the first group of Immortals. Drina and Damen remained together for a century, but became power-hungry and greedy due to their immortality. Finally tired of Drina's attitude and hedonistic lifestyle Damen left Drina. In Everlasting, Damen has, in fact, had a past life. His name was Alirik. -Personality- An Immortal stuck forever at the age of seventeen Damen is an extremely cultured young man. Growing up in Florence Italy he was exposed to the Renaissance that was going on, naturally he can speak fluent Italian. Because his parent's were killed on his tenth birthday Damen never celebrated another birthday again. He met many artist's in his lifetime and would often model for them. Because of his travels thorough out the centuries he can also speak many languages. Damen has picked up many talents in his long life. Watching some of the best artist's paint and work Damen is a near virtuoso when it comes to painting and various forms of art. He is an accomplished cook and very good in sports. He can also play the guitar, violin and piano well. As well as these many talents Damen has over the years acquired a great deal of money. How he came by this mass fortune is uncertain though he rarely uses it preferring instead to manifest what he needs. However one of his hobbies is "playing the ponies" as ever calls it. This is how he aquires MOST of his money. Though when he does use his money he spends it lavishly, on designer clothes and expensive cars. When Ever first meets him he is an emancipated minor, which is a ruse to keep authories from digging into his vast history. Damen retains some of the outdated speech from the 14th century Ever likens him to HeathCliff, being straight out of an Bronte novel. When she sneaks into his house one day she discovers that Damen knew Emily Bronte as she finds a first edition book signed by the esteemed author. Damen is a very polite and respectful person especially towards Ever and her aunt. Unlike Ever Damen does reincarnate, he can also unlike Ever remember all of her past lives. This is something that frustrates him as Ever would like to know more about their history together. Losing his parents at age ten caused Damen to grow up quickly. His cruel treatment at the orphanage made him strong and resilient. When he met Drina and fell in love with her Damen found purpose. After he perfected the Elixir the two soon married. However Damen's love for Drina lessened during their century long marriage and the two separated. He was unaware that Drina instead of leaving him had obsessively followed him through out the years. When Damen found Ever Bloom he was overjoyed and saved her making her an Immortal like him. The two soon fell in love. However when she found out that Damen was an Immortal and made her one as well Ever was furious and quickly broke up with him. Damen gave her space through he still retained his deep unwavering love for her. Ever soon realized her feelings for Damen and after she killed Drina she told Damen she loved him and sealed her Immortal fate. This made Damen extremely happy. He vowed to teach Ever everything he knows about being an Immortal. Category:Damen's Enemies Category:Characters Category:Immortals